Warriors Cats Of Wolfclan: The Three Prophets Of Starclan
by Flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: Peace has come to Wolfclan after what seemed like moons The clan has settled, But after Swiftblaze becomes pregnant with Flamestar's family she starts having strange visions of a future Armageddon that is to come. Secrets are revealed Powers are unleashed and Flamestar must journey to find the stranger of mountain's. Rate and review
1. prologue

Wolfclan.

Leader. Flamestar, A orange tom with green eyes.

Deputy. none.

Warriors.

Smoky. A black tom.

Swiftblaze, A Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Jake. A brown tabby tom.

Midnight. a black she-cat.

Medicine-cat

Littleflower. a brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices.

Greypaw. A grey tom.

Snowpaw. A white she-cat

Fireclan.

Leader.

Sharptooth. A brown and white tom.

deputy, Dashleap. a brown she-cat.

Warriors.

Winterfoot. A silver tom.

Skywillow. A grey tom.

Jaggedleg, a tabby brown tom.

Lightningfoot, A white tom with a yellow paw.

Medicine-cat.

Windwhisper. A white she-cat

Snowclan.

Leader.

Stormstar, A blue tom.

Deputy.

Grassfoot. A greenish fur tom.

Warriors

Flickeringflame. A orange tom.

Duststorm. A brown tom.

Ashfoot. a sharp fanged Grey tom.

medicine-cat.

Sparkleap. a orange tom.

Apprentices.

Skypaw. A blue tom.

Goldenpaw. a yellow she-cat.

Prologue.

Brightcliff's heart raced in his chest as he ran through the woods. His white and brown fur glistened in the light of the moon, The glitters of his soul leaving a trail behind him, his tongue hung to the side as he panted.

His mind was dead set on getting to Starclan camp. It was as if his. Vision had tunneled on just the way he was going, his leg caught on a branch and he fell flat on his belly.

Laying in pain for only a moment he quickly got up and ran again. Bursting into camp he saw every cat glance up at him in wonder.

"Everyone, the host is pregnant. The mother of Starclan's kits is pregnant!" He yowled. A grey tom padded up to Brightcliff; "Are you sure it's her?" He asked.

"Yes, Sparrowfoot it is, Get The Wolf spirit right away!" Brightcliff meowed. The grey tom dashed into the woods well every cat in Starclan gathered in the camp.

A light brown she-cat and a muscular black tom padded up to Brightcliff "We've heard about our son. He's got a mate now and he's bear seed into her, Now can you confirm that the kits are alive and well?" Nightfury the black tom mewed.

"Yes, they are well, All three, Vary healthy kits vary healthy indeed" he replied. A loud wolf cry echoed through the air as the sound of paws on ground got closer.

The Starclan cats started to back up slowly from the camp entrance as a huge female wolf came in. A blue glow hovered around her body as her wise green gaze looked down upon the cats of Starclan.

She turned to Nightfury and gestured him over with her tail. He padded up to her and she leaned down and whispered in his ear. Nightfury nodded and she opened her jaws and spoke in broken cat language.

"This be important day in clan. And world as we know it, for this day we are setting big secret into world" the wolf barked. "Fate of earth in paws of cats" She paused to take a breath, "Nightfury. Go to den and set powerful ones free".

He nodded and padded up to a rock covered tree stump and started to pull away the rocks. A glow started emitting from inside the tree and soon all the rocks came off.

Nightfury stuck his head in and muttered "Alright, its time to come out my children". "Thousands of years, kits have been in den. Now they be free to posses the body's the be their own" the wolf smiled.

Nightfury backed up from the opening of the den and watched as a Golden figure of a cat crawled out of the den. Followed by a grey one and a green one, their majestic glow was the most amazing thing He'd ever seen.

"Come on you three its time to say good-bye" He meowed. The three glowing figures followed Nightfury into the centre of camp. The wolf smiled "Welcome Back my dear little ones. I've missed you so" she thumped her tail on the ground as the figures rubbed against her.

"I miss you all my precious Kits" She nuzzled them. After along pause she lifted her head and barked again, "Now children must go. To host and they shall train. Be strong in power and be our last hope" she looked down at the three cats. "Go little ones go to mama" she smiled with a tear in her eye.

The three figures lifted there noses and sniffed the air before dashing off out of camp and into the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Truth.

It was as if Leaf-bear had ended in a flash. One moment it was cold and the next the sun was out and warming the fur of the cats of Wolfclan, Snowclan and Fireclan.

Flamestar had had a nice few moons with the clan and his new home. Fireclan had gone strangly silent since the battle. But Flamestar knew that Fireclan would still not be happy with the newcomers in there land. The leader of Fireclan Sharptooth was the meanest most self-centered cat on earth. He treated his clan like they were dung left in dirt-place.

Flamestar couldn't help but feel sorry from them. When ever he saw them walking along the border they looked so sick and hungry. Like they had not eaten in days, When ever he'd meet them along the border he'd offer them some prey. But they would always shake there head and tell him that the leader would put them to death if he found out a wolfclan cat got them food.

This discusted Flamestar. How could a clan leader treat his own clan like that. But he couldn't get involded now. He had new cats to care for. A brown Tabby Tom named Jake a moon or so ago; He was a kind and helpful little tom. He always wanted to help others. Flamestar would always joke with him and call him 'Mr To polite'. He would always laugh and then start chatting about random things.

Midnight a female Rouge had also joined the clan. She is a black she-cat with yellow areas mixed with white on parts of her body. She was a stunning cat with soft brown eyes and a friendly soft voice that brought smiles to anyone who heard it. Now she had met Jake well out hunting in the nearby woods.

They became best friends and soon Jake became so madly in love with her. And of course There was Smoky and Littleflower who'd joined a year or so ago. And Silverleaf who was now assistant medicine-cat.

And on top of it all Swiftblaze was expecting kits. All these thoughts raced around in his head as he once again lay in his den for another restless sleep.

He turned to his Sleeping mate who was asleep beside him., her belly bulged out I front of her and rose and fell slightly as she slept.

She made little grunting noises In her sleep and Flamestar thought she was having a bad dream.

Swiftblaze felt a chill go up her spine as she stood in the green tall grass. She looked left and right seeing no stir in the grassy field. "H, hello?" She called. A thick fog was all around her as she stood still as a feeling of unsettling loneliness dropped like a rock in her stomach.

She felt a small breeze rush passed her fur and she turned around. Her heart stopped as she saw three Glowing Figures standing before her. One yellow another dark grey and another green.

"Swiftblaze" a she-cat's voice echoed. She jumped and crouched down on her paws "Who are you?" She meowed. A sudden blast went right through her, Images of burning forests and city's blasted in front of her vision.

She started to scream as she was bombarded with things that made her head spin. Swiftblaze shot up and looked left and right before she felt her throat tighten.

She instantly coughed and wretched and Flamestar looked up seeing his mate holding her throat and choking. He quickly grabbed her and held her down. Her mouth foaming and her eyes fading; "Somebody help me!" He screamed.

Sliverleaf and Littleflower rushed in and quickly grabbed her. "Swiftblaze , Swiftblaze, Talk to me, Snap out of it!" Littleflower meowed.

She slowly breathed more slow breaths and calmed down. Tears formed in her eyes and she let out a wail.

"Shhh, It's ok" Silverleaf muttered stroking her head with her tail. Littleflower could feel Swiftblaze's heart beat on her chest, "It, W, W, Was so terrifying. I saw the forest on fire and two-legs getting killed and..." she hushed her with her paw.

Flamestar padded up to Swiftblaze and licked her muzzle "Don't worry it was just a dream, it's all over now your getting worked up for..." He looked down at a flash that caught his eye . Swiftblaze had three glowing shapes glowing inside her stomach, All the blood drained from his face he looked at this.

Littleflower placed a paw over his mouth before he could scream..

Littleflower looked at him silently for a few moments then closed her eyes like she was praying or something. He couldn't help but feel more curious about what was really going on.

She then opened her eyes and sighed: "Flamestar, there is something we need to talk about. In private and away from the clan&amp; she muttered.

He cocked his head "O...kay" he meowed following the small she-cat as she padded out of the den and out of camp. As soon as they got far from the camp Flamestar felt a strange tingle come over him.

A strong scent filled the air that he recognized vary well. But it was as though he couldn't put his paw on it, like he knew what it was but he didn't want to believe his nose.

A strong blue glow appeared just behind a bundle of trees up ahead. The scent was getting stronger and stronger. And then Littleflower came to a stop in front of him, "Alright we are here" she muttered.

Flamestar didn't say a word, he just nodded his head slightly and watched and the Wolfclan medicine cat pushed through the bushes.

He did the same and cursed as branches scratched his face. When he opened his eyes he felt his heart skip a beat.

A black and brown tom stood in the small clearing. His fierce yellow eyes cut through the darkness like a shard of glass and his teeth glistened in the moonlight.

A light almost pail brown she-cat sat beside him. Her hazel gaze aimed directly at him and Flamestar instantly recognized them both.

"Mom, Dad!" He mewled running up to them; They said nothing as he nuzzled them both. They just gave him unwelcome looks as he rubbed both of them.

"A, Aren't you happy to see me?" He muttered. "Sit down boy!" Nightfury spat angrily, Flamestar's ears went down as he nervously sat on his front paws and looked at his parents.

Littleflower sat down beside them both and spoke first. "Flamestar, I've been keeping a secret from you ever since we first met.

Before I met you Flamestar I knew about you and I knew all about your powers. That's why I'd hold my tongue when ever you asked me about the subject" she meowed.

Nightfury spoke next with his low deep voice. "And now after moons of silence the time has come to tell you the truth".

Willowwhisker padded up close to Flamestar and placed her paw on his shoulder. "My dear, You are the father to the most powerful kits on earth" she hissed.

"I, I don't understand" Flamestar replied shaking his head. "You are the father to Starclan's kits" Nightfury meowed. Flamestar tilted his head to one side in confusion.

He sat down next to Flamestar and sighed. "Ok, So hundreds of seasons ago Your ancestor Icewind had a vision from Starclan telling him that a great disaster was coming.

And when he found out about this he made a deal with Starclan to have the forth born male of his family bare the kits of Starclan to save the world from the Darkforest.

Now every kit born in our family was each given there own power.

Dashclaw had the power of electricity.

His daughter Fernsong had the power to see spirits in other words she was psychic.

Her son Rainfall had the power to make himself indestructible in battle.

And his daughter Ashcloud could control the rain.

And her daughter Windwillow could spawn tornados at will.

And her son Cactusstar could make sandstorms happen everytime he was angered.

His daughter Goldenbreeze could make earthquakes. And her daughter

Emberleaf could cause meteor showers.

Her daughter could cause avalanches. And we daughter could control lightning. In other words my mother. Then you Flamestar, the Forth son could control Fire".

Flamestar stood in shock, "So what's all this mean?" He asked.

"Pronounce your relatives powers in order" Nightfury mewed.

"electricity, psychic, indestructible

rain, tornado, sandstorm, earthquake, meteor shower, avalanches, lightning, Fire." He meowed.

"Alright now I want you to think About that long and Hard Flamestar. Sound out the first letters of there powers. In order" Willowwhisker mewed.

He sat there for hours sounding out the names of the powers until finally he realized it. "Great Starclan, It's my name spelled Backwords!" He meowed.

"Correct my son. Your mate Swiftblaze now holds your kits, And When they are born all those powers will be in there paws" Nightfury meowed.

He looked at his parents in complete disbelief. But it was true and all the evidence proved it, "Flamestar. Your kits are the saviours of planet earth" Nightfury curled his tail around his paws and lookes down at the ground. "But what will they save earth from?" He asked them: "You'll see soon enough" Nightfury mumbled before him and Willowwhisker vanished.

He looked up at Littleflower who had a look of slight concerne for her friend. "Are you going to be ok" she asked placing her paw on his shoulder. His heart was thudding hard in his chest and he gulped back his fear and replied "Yes. Its just, all this has happened so fast. I was just starting to relax after the passed year or so. And now... This!" He sighed.

"Don't worry Flamestar your a good Leader. You can pull through this" she gave him a lick on his sholder

"Well So Our second Flame has found the reason for his powers" A Silver tom hissed to himself he was watching the entire time from high in the trees. A brown and white tom with yellow eyes was sitting beside him. "Yes, it appears So Frozenstar, His kits will surely defeat, i mean not defeat us!" The tom purred.

"First off, Shut up. Second We will defeat those waists of fur because we are just as strong as Starclan. The little orange kitty -pet is toast. Along with that loser in Thunderclan Firestar" Frozenstar's blue icey eyes burned into The toms.

"But what about Silverleaf, she belongs to gods way passed Starclan!" The tom mewed. "Well Sharptooth we will deal with her later. Lets get back to the Darkforest before someone sees us" .

The two of them vanished in a puff of Black smoke.


	3. Chapter 2

Warning this is a vary sad chapter so those of you faint at heart do not read.

Chapter 2. Fireclan Attacks.

Flamestar slowly padded into camp Swiftblaze padded up to him from in the leaders den And he looked at her nervously "What are you doing up, It's almost dawn and you should be asleep" He meowed. "I couldn't sleep Flamestar, Those things i saw in my dreams or vision or what ever they were frightened me, I don't understand there reason or meaning".

His ears fell flat and he sighed before looking back up at her. "Swiftblaze, I was going to wait till morning to tell you this but if it will help you get some rest i'll tell you now. Come into the medicine den". Swiftblaze cocked her head and followed him into the den. Flamestar explained everything that his parents and Littlefower had told him.

As he was talking Swiftblaze started to look a little upset but also curious. "So thats it, thats why i have powers" He meowed Gazing deep into her eyes. She blinked and turned from his gaze and stared down at her paws.

"So our kits belong to Starclan and i'm their host" She mewed, "Yes my love and soon they will be born and be trained, And eventually save us from Starclan Knows what" He responded. She gazed at the ground for another few moments then lay'd down on the soft moss. the small green stems brushing her soft fur.

Flamestar could feel her anxiety still burning as a icy cold flame inside her chest, He gave her a kiss on the muzzle and curled his body around her. His head resting on her slowly rising and falling flank.

Purrs came from her chest as they both drifted off into a long dream-filled slumber.

"Flamestar, Flamestar wake up!" Smoky cried bursting into the den, Flamestar and Swiftblaze screamed shooting awake. "What is it Smoky?" Flamestar asked his fur standing up on his back. The black tom panted for a few moments before responding, "Fireclan warriors are crossing over the border and heading right this way".

Flamestar stood up And dashed out of the den "Why can't i have just a normal morning!" He muttered to himself, He turned his head to the apprentice den where his brother and sister were just padding out to see what was going on. Snowpaw, Greypaw, You both have been taught to fight and will be assisting in the fight" He called over to them.

"Yes, clan leader" They responded respectively. Flamestar dashed out of camp and ran as fast as he could. He got to the cliff near two-leg place and his heart nearly stopped at what he saw, Ten To Twenty Warriors were charging through the forest. "We are never going to let these losers win Fireclan we are taking back are clan!" The Clan leader Sharptooth meowed.

"Great Starclan it's a full scale attack" He muttered tuning and dashing back to camp. He burst into camp "Smoky and apprentices, get into attack mode Fireclan is coming!" Flamestar meowed.

Every cat in camp got ready. Flamestar gulped seeing Silverleaf's claws come out and knew that Fireclan was in for a blood-bath. The Fireclan burst into Wolfclan Camp with teeth and claws showing.

Smoky tackled a Fireclan warrior that slammed him into the ground in response. Flamestar was held on the ground with another warrior on top of him forced to watch as Smoky met his fate. "NO!" Flamestar cried doing a half turn belly rake and kicking The Tom on top of him in the stomach.

Flamestar burst into flames and bit the tom that had just killed his friend. His mouth filled with the iron like taste of blood, The tom screeched and twisted around as Flamestar Burned him badly with his flames. The tom scrambled out from under him and bolted away squeaking in pain.

Sharptooth scratched his claws down Flamestar's side and he screamed as Pain burned through his body. He turned and smacked Sharptooth repeatedly with his claws before kicking Him in the side and nocking the Fireclan leader over. The leader willingly excepted that his clan had lost and razed his head to call out "Retreat Fireclan, Retreat".

The Fireclan cats bolted out of camp soon leaving the camp as dust thicken Blood bath. Littleflower came bolting out of the den And a look of horror appeared on her face as she gazed at Smoky's lifeless body. She padded up to him and placed her paw on his side, "Come on, Smoky stop playing around wake up, The fights over, You've played dead before and its not funny anymore please wake up!"

Flamestar felt tear welt in his eyes as he looked down at the ground. "I'm So sorry Littleflower, Smoky's gone, He fought bravely" He smiled becoming choked up.

Littleflower hugged her mate and sobbed into his fur, "NO, NO, no" She repeatedly Sobbed holding Smoky tight in her paws. Flamestar saw Silverleaf bounding toward him with herbs in her jaws, His world had slowed as he lost himself in emotion.

Smoky was like a father to him, Smoky was one of the most wise and brave cat's He'd ever met, Smoky had a huge heart and would do anything for his clan . And now Smoky was gone, Ready to join Starclan.

Swiftblaze looked up sobbing softly as she saw Smoky floating above her. "Good by Sweet Swiftblaze, You are a good gal, All be seeing you someday" He hugged her and vanished off into the light.

Flamestar felt sick and in pain from his wounds he felt Silverleaf's soft touch on his shoulder as she helped him walk to the Medicine den. He looked back at Littleflower who was still holding Smoky. Greypaw trying disparately to make her let go of him. Thunder rumbled overhead and cold wet drops of rain fell to the ground making all the drops of blood disappear into the mud and soil.

That night was one of the saddest moments of his life, The entire clan slept beside Smoky and gave them their last good byes. Littleflower had to be put in the medicine because she was having anxiety attacks every few minutes. Flamestar now sad and feeling more helpless then ever only was suffering from small wounds.

Silverleaf let him go back to the Leader's den after the funeral. As he slowly padded through camp he gazed at all the other depressed cats around him. His mind burned with sadness as walked toward the den. His tail dragged softly in the dirt and his ears back slightly as he gazed at the soft muddy forest floor.

He looked up and saw Swiftblaze laying there on the ground moping. Her head rested between her white paws, She looked up at him for a few moments before resting her head once more. "Don't worry Swiftblaze, Are clan will live on without him…" He trailed off laying down on his belly.

He watched as Littleflower padded out of her den and lay'd beside the grave. His heart still aching as he listened to her mourn into the night. "You will pay for this Fireclan, I swear on Starclan's name you will pay!" She spat looking in the direction of Fireclan's territory.

Flamestar gulped at her words. She could go completely mad over her mates death and he could hear in her voice the soul gripping sounds of insanity. In the morning he'd try to talk with her. Because if not she could sneak out and go into Fireclan and possibly start a full scale war.

It had been 3 days after Smoky's death, Littleflower had not moved from Her mate's Grave. Not even to eat or drink. Flamestar was starting to get worried about her, He padded up slowly beside her and rested his tail on her shoulder.

"Littleflower come on you need to eat, You will die of starvation if you stay out here any longer" He meowed. Littleflower didn't even blink hardly but instead just stared off into nothing, "Come on Littleflower please" he muttered. She looked up at him sadly "I'm not leaving Flamestar. I will sit here till i join him in Starclan" she muttered. Flamestar shook his head and replied "No, Littleflower you can't do that. You have A clan to take care of and.."

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM FLAMESTAR, DEATH IS MY ONLY ESCAPE FROM THE PAIN DONT YOU GET THAT!" She spat angrily, "For Starclan's sake Littleflower death is not the answer And you know it" He replied. "This is what i want Flamestar. I loved him and he loved me, We had been meant to be together forever. Are love foreverlasting… " Flamestar held her tight in his arms. "Littleflower, I'm so sorry, Somethings were just never meant to be" he mewed.

She whimpered softly before sobbing in a painful heart wrenching wail. Flamestar couldn't refrain himself from crying anymore and he sobbed with her and the two morned For Smoky for along time. Flamestar felt a crackle at his fur And Littleflower slowly Opened her eyes, Smoky stood behind Flamestar and gave a soft smile. His black fur surrounded by a soft blue Glow, His green orbs reflected her eyes.

Littleflower let Flamestar go and she padded up to Smoky. Her eyes watering as the two of them, "Smoky, why did you leave me" She asked with her head low. "My love there was nothing i could do, My time had come, Like Flamestar said our love was just not meant to be" He nuzzled her soft white fur. Flamestar stood crying as he watched and Smoky padded slowly up to Him and softly mewed "Your Vary Brave Lad" Giving him a hug. "Thanks Smoky" He replied wiping his eyes with his paws.

Smoky turned to Littleflower and mewed "Don't you go all mad on me now, I'll always take care of you Littleflower" He muttered his body starting to flicker. "Please don't go" She mewed, "I need to love. I'll come Back in your dreams" He mewed flickering more. Littleflower kissed him one last time before Vanishing off into Starclan.

4 Moons later…

Swiftblaze screamed in pain from the inside of the medicine den. Littleflower fetching Chervil and placing it under her, A soft but eerie blue glow had been coming out of Her For the passed two moons and Littleflower had guessed it was the kits.

Flamestar paced outside the den waiting for Swiftblaze's gut wrenching cry's to stop. Greypaw and Snowpaw sat beside him waiting to see the new kits. Flamestar felt that His brother and sister were being a little bit of a pest by being here. But he could understand why they would want to be here to see the newest member of the family.

Then a glow burst out of the Medicine den, Blinding Flamestar and his brother and sister. The glow pulsed three times before fading to a soft glow, Flamestar looked in the den and he couldn't help but mutter a phrase Smoky once said. "Holy Crap" He hissed looking at the three glowing kits laying under Swiftblaze's belly.

Swiftblaze looked up at Flamestar before giving her kits a few licks. "There beautiful" He mutter laying on his belly and gazing at them, Swiftblaze kissed him before resting her head back down on the soft moss. "There our kits, Starclan's kits and the most amazing kits in the world" He muttered Softly. One had a blue glow coming off him, the other had a golden glow coming off her and the third had a green glow coming off him.

"I want to give them Names Swiftblaze, You wouldn't mind would you?" He asked. "Not at all my dear" Swiftblaze responded, "Ok, The Grey One can be Wolfkit. The Green one Greenkit, And the golden one Sunkit" he muttered.

Swiftblaze licked his muzzle "Let it be so" She muttered before slipping into unconsciousness.

So as you can see i've been working a lot on my grammar and detail. i've been practicing by writing short poems and things, i actually posted one of them on my fanfic page. sorry this took so long i've not had a lot of ideas. I was laugh-crying when i wrote smoky's death scene. It was just one of those moments when you don't know if you should cry so you should just laugh. IDK :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter see you when i see you.

Flamestripe of wolfclan out!.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sunkit's vision

Sunkit sat at the entrance to the nursery and gazed out into camp. Her eyes blinking curiously as she thought of the world beyond her soft warm den.

His brothers play fighted behind her as she looked outside. Swiftblaze called them over for food But Sunkit wasn't hungry she was more zoned out on the trees that pointed high into the sky and the strange creature's that darted from tree to tree.

Flamestar padded out of his den and toward the nursery and he purred a hello as he walked up to Sunkit. "You Feeling alright, you didn't go to Swiftblaze for food" He muttered licking her forehead to see if her head was warm. "No, I'm Just not hungry" She mewed laying down on her belly and resting her head between her paws.

Sunkit had always been shy. She never really liked playing with the others and more was just calm and silent a lot, When she was a newborn she hardly mewled and for the longest time Flamestar thought somthing was wrong with her. But Sunkit turned out to be just fine.

Almost kinda reminded him of her mother in a way. The Sound of a new-leaf thunderstorm rumbled in the distance as rain started to fall on the soft soil of the ground.

Flamestar couldn't help but shiver as the memory of his old clan getting ripped apart by two-legs entered hid mind. That damned rumble the shook the air as trees exploded around him. He shook these thoughts out of his head and got down on his stomach and lay beside Sunkit.

"I might let you stay up late so you can watch the storm" He offered Sunkit. "No, it's fine i just want to sleep" She replied resting her head on her dads shoulder.

She looked down at a rock that was sitting on the ground and she smiled wanting to play with it. Her paw went forward in front of her and a low rumble echoed through the air as she zoned in on the rock.

Flamestar watched this in shock as the rock lifted up of the ground and floated into the nursery. Sunkit caught it and patted it around with her paws. "Great Starclan" He muttered watching his daughter play with the rock, The thunder rumbled again and a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

Sunkit played for a few more moments before yawning and padding toward her mothers nest. She layed down in the nest and started to drift off.

Flamestar licked her head and tucked her in watching her drift off to sleep.

A loud buzz defend Sunkit's ears, She squeaked in pain as they rung. She felt a drop of blood run down her cheek as the sound pounded on her ear drums.

She opened her eyes and looked left and right seeing a white fog around her. The ground shook under her paws and she tried to run from what ever was causing it. She almost threw up as the ground jerked under her, She fell flat on her face and started weeping.

The fog cleared and the light vanished. Her paws dropped from under her and she lost all touch. Her heart stopped thudding in her chest. The ringing of blood in her ears vanished. She felt around her mouth with her tongue but felt nothing. There was just nothing.

She couldn't even tell if she was falling anymore, She was just lost in darkness. A seemingly endless void that lead to nowhere. She kicked and screamed but she could even hear herself scream. No noise came from her throat.

The sound a drops hitting the ground echoed behind her. She turned around and gasped seeing a jet black tom standing behind her. Blood dripped from it's jaws as it looked at her panting heavily.

"Starclan Help me" She muttered looking into it's glowing red eyes. She knew exactly what she was looking at. She knew it like night and day. This Was A Darkforest warrior. It smiled and spoke in a tone No Cat could ever imagine nor live to hear, It softly said, "Yǫ̺̺̳̥u̟͚̰̮͠ ͠H͉͢a̸̜̦͖ve̥͓͔̝ ̢̩̠̦̦̮̙A̯̺̹̠̠̭ ͖͕̀c̛̦̗͈̹͓͉h̹̭̼̰̦̝o͈̯̤̭̗̱ì͉̭͚c̪͉̰̟̲̖e͙̣͝ ͏̬̰S̰̺u̷̟̺̥̠̖̞̤n̖̜̘̥k͇̫̗̭̯iț͇.̧̪̝̪ͅ ̻̺̙̤̤͚̫C̹͔̻̖̜om̡̘̪͍͔͈̣̖ę͕͉͈̼̞̺ ̖͚̰̫͔̘̻́w̝̱͔̝̗̼̮i̤̬̫̲̦t͔͖͍̹̥̖̙͞h͇ ͍̜͓̫̤m͈͎̙̜͖e̳̻̺̺͙ ̥͔Ò̘̥͎̭r ̹̤͉G͎̻̪o̳͔͖͈ ̷͎̜͇ͅTo̪̙͈̖͉̯ ̹̫̣͍͢S̛̞t̴͚̰̰a̮̲ͅr̙̥̮͔̩̟̖̕c̺̝̤l̸ḁ͚̖͔ͅͅn̘̮̫̘͍̠"

"No i won't go with you" Sunkit replied hissing at it. It nodded it's head and padded away slowly With it's tail between it's legs.

A sudden glow came from behind Sunkit and she looked up Seeing a tall freestanding door in the darkness. She slowly padded toward it and stepped through it into the light.

A white She-cat stood in front of Sunkit, The blue and white fur on her body glowing softly. "Sunkit, I have something you must know" She muttered. Sunkit padded closer to the she-cat and listened with her ears perked.

"One will die, One will betray the other, And only the strongest will survive".

The ground suddenly Dropped Under Sunkit and she fell from the sky, Down her body fell closer and closer the ground got. She screamed as she fell and just before she hit the ground she shuttered awake.

Her body drenched in a cold sweat, She looked around the moonlit den panting heavily. Her body shivered as she stood up and padded out of the nursery. She'd get sick if she didn't have anything to drink at that moment.

She bounded down to the creek and lapped up the water quickly. Her mind slowing to a stop as she relaxed, Her tongue hung out of her jaws as she panted softly.

Flamestar who was padding through camp caught a glance of his daughter beside the stream. He bounded up to her and mewed "Sunkit what are you doing up" He muttered. She screamed and spun around with a look of horror across her face.

He padded up to her and hugged her, "It's Ok, It's only me" he nuzzled her golden fur. She gazed off into the darkness thinking about what the starclan cat had said.

"One will die, One will betray the other and only the strongest will survive".


	5. Chapter 4

Hay guys and gals sorry it's so short, Next one will be longer i promise. Hope you enjoy, Flamestripe of Wolfclan out.

Chapter 4. Journey?.

Swiftblaze padded through the woods, Her eyes pierced through the darkness of the forest. Her ear's twitched as she listened for any sound of prey nearby.

Her paws crunched on the soft leafs that covered the forest floor making it so she was hopeless of catching anything. But from in the woods the hunter had already found a prey of his own.

His green eyes reflected the darkness and His breaths slow and soft. He crouched ready to pounce of his victim when a sharp Pain raced through his legs.

"Gaaa, Fox-dung!" Flamestar screamed from behind the bushes, A large thorn stuck out of his paw and he limped right in front of Swiftblaze.

The tortoiseshell She-cat placed a paw over her mouth and laughed as her mate tripped over himself like a idiot. "Flamestar Where you spying on me?" She chuckled padding up to him.

He smiled slightly "Yes, Please Swiftblaze Get this out of my paw" He wimpered. "Some Tom you are" She grabbed him paw and plucked the thorn out of his paw.

He flattened his ears slightly at her insult but smiled "Thanks" He hugged her. Swiftblaze's mind started trailing off to places it normally wouldn't as he hugged her, She looked up at him and felt lust burn her body.

Flamestar knew exactly what she was thinking And all she felt was a mind blowing shot in to her body and she was lost in a world of pure romance. Her mind ached along with the rest of her body but she no longer cared.

His kiss already almost drove her mad but this, This was true romance that he'd put everything into. And when it had ended she was snapped back into the real world with a pounding headache.

Flamestar was laying beside her with his tongue out and cross eyed, "Well That was unexpected" She trailed her claw down his chest. "Yea, Some Tom I am" He meowed Sarcastically She laughed giving his muzzle a lick and groaning as her head spun.

She snuggled her self up close to him and let out a soft purr from the depths of her throat, He closed his eyes and nuzzled her fur. "I love you so much Sweet Swiftblaze, I hope we are never spilt apart" He kissed her.

Swiftblaze looked into his eyes more serious now, "I have Nightmare's of that happening Sometimes. But then i always remember you are there beside me. And that out love Shalt be internal" She Mewed.

He hugged her at that moment as deep and as affectionately as he good before standing up and padding away. Swiftblaze didn't know why but she just didn't feel like going home yet. She wanted to stay out here by the river.

Her soft gaze lifted toward the sky as the sound of a low howling wolf echoed through the milky darkness. She thought about the majesty of the great and powerful animal as it thundered it's way through the woods . It let out a bark and Swiftblaze barked back in response.

"How are you, Good Hunting Tonight?" She barked toward the wolf. It Barked Back "Indeed You wish to have some!" It howled back in response, "No thanks" She replied giving a friendly howl back. She'd never exposed her ability to speak to certain animals and never intended to do so anytime soon. It was her most well kept secret.

Flamestar padded into camp and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed A mouse of the top and sat down in the leader's den to crunch away on it. "Dad" A soft muttered from outside his den, He looked up and saw his daughter standing outside the den. "Yes my kin" He responded, "I can't take the dreams or visions anymore father. I need to confess it to you now" Sunpaw laid down beside him.

"Speak on" He replied licking the blood from his lips. "Something bad is going to happen to us, Not just the clan but the world, The Dark-forest is coming, Coming to take over the earth" She started to weep with fear. "I've had so many dreams of Starclan warning me, And so many dreams of the Dark-forest warriors threatening me. O father how i'm so afraid!, Wolfheart And Greenspark have been having the same dreams even about the stranger of the mountains".

"Whoa, Hold on Back up. Who's the stranger of the mountains" he meowed looking into her eyes. "The one who we must travel to see in the great peaks high above the glacier" She replied dipping her head in a respectful way to answer her fathers question.

"And when shall we go and see the great one of the mountains in whom you speak of?" Flamestar meowed. "The day after our Warriors ceremony and vigil" She meowed, He thought about it in his head for a few moments. "This Claw-moon coming up" He muttered.

"Well then if You feel Starclan has guided you to do what's best in your heart the let it be so. Has it been told that i must come with you on your journey?" He asked. "Yes and the one Who's sees the dead and speaks to the other fowls Of the Earth" She replied.

'Swiftblaze' He thought, 'But She can speak to other animals… Can She?' he wondered.

At that thunder crashed of over the camp, Every cat dashing into there dens. Flamestar nuzzled down in his den and started to drift off to sleep, The light rain drops fell outside his den as the river rose slightly from the amount of water.

He fell fast asleep listening to these sounds.

He suddenly found himself at a tall oak tree looking up at it. A soft voice whispered in his ear "This is the sound you shall hear when the darkness is getting closer". A horned owl suddenly leaped out of the tree directly at him making a loud screech.

He awoke with a gut wrenching scream that filled the woods at woke up animals as far away as Snowclan territory.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The journey begins.

"I now announce you full Warriors Of Wolfclan, Starclan honors you Wolfheart, Greenspark And Sunblaze " The clan cheered the three cat's names. They stood proudly side by side and Swiftblaze dashed up to them going them hugs, Tears feel from her eyes as she hugged her siblings.

Wolfheart smiled and looked at Greenspark, "Ok, Before our vigil starts, I'd like to take my Brother for a little walk". Flamestar nodded letting them go. Wolfheart and Greenspark padded out into camp and far out into the woods. Greenspark started to become a bit concerned about there little walk, "Wolfheart" He meowed.

"Yes?" He responded looking at his brother. "We should head back, Our vigil will be starting soon" Greenspark meowed. Wolfheart got a big smile on his face, "Hay, Greenspark. Remember that thing Sunblaze said a few moons back?" He meowed. "Yea, What about it?" Greenspark responded, "Well i know one will die and one will betray the other… I know who that one to die is" Wolfheart smirked. Greenspark felt his heart sink.

"W, W, What are you talking about?" Greenspark meowed. Wolfheart looked up at the tree they had been standing other and a low hum echoed in the air. "What are you doing!" Greenspark cried turning to run away, Suddenly a loud crack filled the air and the massive pine tree came crashing toward the ground right in the direction of Greenspark.

The green and white tom screamed trying to run from the tree. Aloud rumble echoed through the forest as it crashed through the branches and crushed Greenspark under it's heavy trunk. Branches crashed loudly as the tree hit the ground. The dust cleared and a trail of blood flowed from under the tree, Wolfheart grinned and started to laugh then turned and dashed back toward camp.

Unknowing Wolfheart ran right passed Sunblaze who was coming to see what had happened. She the grin on his face as he ran off, 'But where's Greenspark?' She wondered padding toward the tree that had fallen. Thats when she gasped in horror.

Greenspark's battered up little body pinned under the tree, "GREENSPARK!" She screamed dashing over to the tree. She crouched down and listened for a heart beat. Nothing…. "No, there's no way Wolfheart… He, He, He Killed him!" She wailed grabbing on tightly to her brother's body".

"That Foxheart Killed him!" She stood up and ran towards camp. And just as she saw camp in the distance Wolfheart jumped out from behind a tree and tackled her. He bit down on her neck and she felt the teeth sink in.

"Sunblaze!" Flamestar meowed waking her up from the dream. She screamed looking at her dad "Shh ,it's Ok you passed out well on the silent vigil" He laughed giving her a lick on the forehead. She sat shivering for a moment holding back vomit, She started sobbing as she fell to her paws in a shivering heap.

"Sunblaze what's wrong?" He meowed nuzzling her side. "I had a nightmare… Wolfheart… Murdered Greenspark and then me!" She wailed holding her dad tight. "Maybe your thinking about those visions to much Sunblaze" He meowed licking her head in attempt to comfort his terrified daughter.

She looked into camp seeing Wolfheart and Greenspark Sharing tongues in the center of camp. "Let's get you to Littleflower she will have something to calm you down" Flamestar meowed. When They got to the den Littleflower gave Her some sweet herbs that calmed her down almost instantly.

"So," Littleflower meowed sorting her herbs; "Tomorrows the big day". Sunblaze looked up and sighed "Yea, I've been having just bad dreams lately, Not visions or anything but bad nightmares". "It's just nerves" Littleflower meowed coming back over and laying next to Sunblaze.

Sunblaze stood up and padded out of the den watching the clan go aabout there daily lives. 'In a few moons this will all be gone' She thought siging to herself 'I hope the stranger can at least save some of us'. She padded over to the creek to take a drink when she saw her mother sitting there at the edge of the water alone.

"Hay mom" Sunblaze purred "Hay Sunblaze" Swiftblaze replied turning over and smiling. "Mom, Dad was wondering something the other night and i was wondering if it's true. Can you speak Wolf?" She asked.

Swiftblaze looked shocked "How did he.." I told him, And Starclan told me about it. I'm just wondering if it's true".

"Yes, It's is true. I talk to the wolves sometimes as they go through the woods". "MOM, you can't do that. If the wolves come into camp they could kill all of us!" Sunblaze meowed. "I know and i'm sorry i just love hearing life from another point of view" Swiftblaze replied. "Just promise me you won't do it again" Sunblaze mewed.

"Is promise" Swiftblaze meowed.

Night came fast that day, Sunblaze spent hours with out sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen when the sun came up. She tossed and turned in the warriors den all night until morning came.

"Sunblaze, Wolfheart, Greenspark, Time to go!" Swiftblaze called. Wolfheart groaned and turned over placing moss over his head. Greenspark stood up cleaned himself off and pranced out of the den. Wolfheart slowly woke up and stood up to clean his thick fur.

"How does he do it, Greenspark just get's up and walks out the den not even giving himself a chance to full wake up" Wolfheart mewed. He gapsed as he looked at Sunblaze "Gosh sis, You look terrible" He purred out a laugh.

Her fur was a mess and her eyes were a redish color. "Yea, didn't sleep a wink thanks for noticing" She meowed giving her paw a lick. Once she had gotten ready She padded out of the den with Wolfheart by her side toward Her brother mother and father.

"Alright Littleflower just gave us these herbs, they will fill us up and give us strangth for the journey. Eat them up even though they taste bad" Flamestar meowed.

Wolfheart took a bite furst and he swallowed quickly "Yuck!" He spat spiting the taste out onto the ground. Sunblaze and Greenspark Ate there's next, Sunblaze flattened her ears in disgust as she ate hers It was one of the most nasty thing she'd ever tasted, She never ever wanted to take it again.

And She also thought Wolfheart took it better then her and Greenspark as soon as he got a taste was washing his mouth out in the river, And she sat there for a good five minutes retching.

"You are all so dramatic" Flamestar meowed taking his with out even a flinch "It's not that bad". "Alright then Say your good byes and We will be heading on our way".

The rest of the clan was already waving then good bye as Sunblaze turned to them. "See you all later" Sunblaze meowed to them.

Flamestar turned and padded out of the entrance to camp and Swiftblaze, Sunblaze and her brother's fallowed after him.

They walked all through Wolfclan territory and then when they got to the border Flamestar stopped. "I need you all to stay dead silent as we Go trough Fireclan territory. Walk lightly and don't make a sound".

They nodded and Flamestar stepped over the border walking lightly on his paws. Wolfheart suddenly let out a loud sneeze and They all gasped.

"Hay Who's over there!" A voice yelled toward them. Three cats dashed over the the hills in the distance, "O, Mousedung Run!" Flmaestar yeowled.

They made a run for it through the tall grass. Panting as they ran as fast as they could. "Get back here You Wolfclan trespassers!" The brown tom leading the group spat.

They dashed off into the woods and through Snowclan territory where they were not bothered. And now after miles of running there journey had begun.

Hope you liked the newest chapter of the story, Chapter 6 is going to take a long time to make since this is when things get serious. thanks for reading.


	7. Bad news guysgals

hay guys i have some bad news. The next chapter will take a lot longer then i thought. My hard drive is shot. My mac laptop was 9 years old. It recently Started becoming glitchy and full of viruses.

A few days ago it got a mac version of the blue screen of death after bugging out so badly. So it's getting cleared out today. My laptop will be missed and i will be getting a new one soon. Untill then guys i can't write anything till i get my new computer. And if your wondering how i'm posting this it's because i'm writing this on my school computer. (And it's also shit). So sorry if i don't post for a little while.

Flamestripe Of Wolfclan, Out!.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Farm.

Flamestar panted as he raced through the woods. His family followed him from behind, Flamestar suddenly tripped over a rock and fell flat onto his stomach.

"Fox-dung" He muttered slowly standing up "Dad are you ok!" Wolfheart meowed catching up with his dad. "Yes I am fine. Now How are we going to get to this mountain".

"The mountain is that way Father" Sunblaze pointed toward the hills that loomed over the tree tops. Flamestar's ears fell back as he looked at the peaks that loomed over the tree tops.

"Great Starclan" He shook his head "You kits are killing me". They spent the rest of the day walking and walking, and as the sun went down below the tree tops they made camp under the roots of a old oak tree.

It was a rough and restless night but they managed to cope with. And the higher they went the more colder it was getting. Flamestar came to a stop looking at the cliff in-front of them. "How in Starclan's name are we going to get up there?" he meowed. "We can fly up there" Wolfheart suggested, "No" Sunblaze meowed.

"We can't lift mom and dad up that cliff that would take up to much strength", Flamestar looked around thinking to himself. Then he got an idea as he looked at a pine tree that stood beside the cliff. "We can climb this tree" he meowed.

"Great idea Dad but the thing is can those branches up there hold us?" Greenspark meowed. "Lets just see" Flamestar meowed griping onto the tree and pulling him self up the long trunk.

He grunted and sweated as his claws dug into the soft wood in the tree. He gripped onto one branch and pulled himself up. Leaping from one branch to the other.

"come on guys" Flamestar meowed. They jumped up the tree jumping from branch to branch one at a time. Just as Swiftblaze got onto the last branch about 40 feet in the air she slipped.

"Flamestar!" She Screamed holding onto the branch, Flamestar jumped back down on to the branch and grabbed onto Swiftblaze's paw "Hold on" He meowed gripping onto her paw tightly.

The saying of the branches was making him feel sick as he held onto his mate as tightly as he could. "Help me You guys i can't hold on much longer!" He cried his paws starting to slip.

Wolfheart leaped off the cliff with Sunblaze and Greenspark by his side. They floated down toward there mother like leafs off a tree. Grabbing On to Swiftblaze they pushed her up onto the Branch and Swiftblaze raced up the tree and onto the top of the cliff.

She fell to her stomach crying and shaking as she had a panic attack. Flamestar jumped up the branches and onto solid ground leaning down beside her and nuzzling her whispering words of comfort into her ears.

"Thank you" He hissed looked up at his kits. "Your welcome" Sunblaze purred, "Hay Look over there" Greenspark meowed pointing over to a huge red Barn that loomed in the distance.

"Maybe we can use that place as a shelter for the night" He meowed. "Flamestar nodded "Sure. I'm just going to get her calmed down then we can head for the barn" Flamestar replied.

Greenspark nodded and Greenspark, Wolfheart and Sunblaze Bounded off in the direction of the barn. A thin layer of Fog was starting to appear above the field soon turning into a milky thick cloud of mist.

Flamestar and Swiftblaze followed the sound of there kin running trough the fog. The barn soon game in to view Along with Sunblaze and her brothers waiting there for them.

Suddenly a hiss came from up in the rafters of the barn. Flamestar looked up to see a pair of green eyes glaring back at them along with a pair of orange ones. "Who's goes there" A tom's voice Growled from the darkness.

"My name is Flamestar" Flamestar meowed. "Me and my family are just staying here for the night, You wouldn't if we did that would you?". "I say we attack them" The orange pair of eyes whispered to the green ones.

As soon as Flamestar heard the words attack he readied himself for a fight.

"No, It's alright Strangers stay here. The wolves are bad around this time of year" the grey tom leaped down from the rafters along with the blue and white she-cat.

Flamestar felt his fur flatten on his shoulders. 'Thank Starclan they aren't a threat' he thought 'I don't think I would have made it'.

"There are stacks of hay over there if you want to rest and lots of mice to catch. They love hiding in the hay and eating the pig feed" the grey tom meowed.

"O, and I almost forgot" He added "My names Trevor And this is my mate Lilac" he pointed to his mate who dipped her head respectively.

"Well I'm Flamestar, and this is my Family Swiftblaze, Greenspark, Wolfheart and Sunblaze" Flamestar meowed.

"Well I'm glad to meet you all" Lilac purred padding up to Swiftblaze. "Hay wait a moment, you aren't strays are yea?, I smell nothing but forest on you. Are you one of them Forest Cats?" Lilac purred.

"Yes actually" Swiftblaze meowed nodding her head. "Wow, how do you survive out in those woods. We here tails of Nasty beasts living in them woods" Trevor meowed.

"Well it's not all that bad really, it feels a thousand times better then being cooped up in a two-leg nest that's for sure" Swiftblaze mewed.

"Well then will go catch you all some prey, Then you folks head off to bed. If your from the woods then you should get rest of your going back" Trevor meowed.

"No, we aren't heading back Trevor. Not until we meet that stranger up in the mountains" Swiftblaze purred. Trevor suddenly gasped with horror across every part of his face.

His green eyes widened as he turned back and looked Swiftblaze right in the eyes. "You've had the dreams to?" He muttered softly, "Not just her, we also sur. Me and my brothers have been sent to go meet the stranger.

We have powers of Starclan in our body's" Sunblaze meowed. Trevor suddenly bowed low to the ground "The Prophets" He meowed laying on the ground before them.

"Respects To you brave ones And may Starclan bless you on your journey" Trevor meowed with his eyes closed.

Trevor stood up and turned to Lilac "Lilac My dear we must go with them on there journey. For the stranger has a message for me also" He meowed.

Lilac Shook her head "I'm Sorry love, I just can't go"; "But Why?" Trevor responded. "Because I can never leave my home" Lilac meowed.

"We will give you both some thinking time" Flamestar meowed leaping up onto the hay. His children following after him, "I think I will stay here with them" Swiftblaze meowed.

Flamestar nodded and went back behind the hay to rest.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Up The Mountains.

The sun rose the next day over the farmers field The damp damp dew cover the ground and the bird songs echoed through the chilly morning air.

Flamestar opened his eyes giving a massive yawn and stretch before standing up and grooming his soft ginger fur. He leaped down from the top of the haystack and down onto the dirt floor of the barn.

He lifted his nose and gave a few sniffs for the scent of a mouse. His ears twitching as he listened for the faint soft sound of a blood-beat.

That's when the scent hit him, He turned to were it was coming from and saw the small creature crawl out from under the pig feed.

Flamestar licked his chops and crouched down and swiftly moved toward the mouse. His white fangs sparkled from under his lips as he got closer to the mouse with out it even noticing he was there. The with a quick swipe4 of the paw he sliced the mouses throat open.

The mouse tried to squeak in terror but Flamestar chomped into it killing it instantly. Flamestar devoured the mouse savoring his prize.

Swiftblaze padded up to Flamestar "Morning Flamestar" She yawned. He looked up wiping the blood from his lips with his paw. "Morning my love" He gave her a kiss.

"Spare any for me?" She giggled seeing the mingled mouse corpse on the ground. Flamestar laughed "Nope sorry But I'm sure there are plenty of mice to go around".

"Well will half to eat something and then get an early start on our journey" She meowed. She heard shuffling behind her and saw Trevor step out from behind the door that lead to where the horse's were. He had a vary saddened look on his face.

"What's wrong Trevor?" She asked padding up to Trevor to comfort him. "Swiftblaze, Flamestar, I have decided to come with you on your journey. I have full knowledge the the fate of all life on earth is at stake. Me and Lilac have already said our goodbyes" He started to tear up.

"You Don't need to come with us if you don't want to" She meowed. "No i must come with you, I told Lilac last night That if i don't make it back, To take great care of our kits after they are born" He meowed starting to cry.

Swiftlbaze didn't even know what to say. He was risking losing his life for this. And worst of all leaving his family behind forever. "You sure you want to." He placed his tail over her mouth. "It's not a matter of if i want to or not. It's the fact that my family is at stake. And I'm willing to do anything for them, Even if it means sacrifice my life" Trevor meowed weakly.

Flamestar swallowed the lump in his throat the he'd gotten from listening to there conversation. He paded up to the hayloft where Sunblaze, Wolfheart, And Greenspark were sleeping soundly.

"Come on all of you" Flamestar meowed rubbing his Sunblaze's side. She groaned And stood up blinking her soft hazel eyes Wolfheart and Greenspark awaking also.

After everyone had a nice meal They prepared to leave. Lilac came rushing over to Trevor "You by safe now yea hear" She meowed licking his ear. "I will try my best" He meowed half laughing half sobbing.

"Goodbye!" She smiled As Flamestar and his family along with Trevor padded out of the Barn.

The day carried on long and Painfully draggy, Wolfheart complained About his aching paws constantly and Sunblaze was throwing up and consistently Dizzy from the Altitude Sickness.

Soon they got about half of the way up the mountain Sunblaze stopped walking. "I can't keep going!" She cried as her head spun and her ears rang loudly. "It's Alright Sunblaze WIll stop and let you rest" Flamestar meowed padding up to her and rapping his tail around her shivering body as she curled up into a ball.

"Hay Guys Look It's starting To snow!" Greenspark purred Leaping up and patting the small flakes with his paws. "Crap" Trevor meowed looking worried "That's not a good thing Greenspark. The higher we get up the mountain the more it will snow. And i don't know if Sunblaze could make it through a Snowstorm at the state she's in".

Trevor turned to Flamestar and meowed "You need to keep her warm and hydrated if it keeps getting colder. We will half to build her a nest and Stay here until she feels better".

Flamestar nodded letting his body heat up around her. She slowly leaned into her father's fur whimpering softly. "Wolfheart, Greenspark, Go and get some branches and moss Quickly!" Flamestar meowed.

By the time they had finished building the den the snow was already coming down hard. Wolfheart laid down on the ground panting. Flamestar picked up Sunblaze and brought her into the den.

He set her down on the moss and let his body heat up again. Sunblaze fell asleep vary quickly, Flamestar and his family along with trevor huddled in the den and watched as the snow fell outside the den.

A few days passed and on the forth day Swiftblaze padded up to Flamestar and smiled saying "Sunblaze is eating solid foods and drinking water again, She is doing vary well".

Flamestar let out a purr from deep in his throat. "I'm glad to hear That, Tomorrow Will continue on up the mountain".

First thing the next day they set off continuing the long trek up the mountain. The snow started to fall harder and harder until it got to the point that they were wading neck deep trough the snow.

Ice clung to there whiskers and to there eyes and fur. The snow burned like fire to there skin, They pushed onward and onward and Soon Sunblaze shouted for joy. "Look There's the top!", Flamestar grabbed an icy ledge and pulled himself out of the snow.

Flamestar thought at any moment his vary eyeballs would freeze. His heart suddenly slowed and his jaw dropped as he looked up at the top of the peak.

The outline of a wolf sat in the cloud snow and fog. "Hello!, Who's up there!" He called; The figure didn't respond. "Dad, Let me try" Wolfheart meowed.

He closed his eyes and bowed down and His brother and sister did the same. They started to pray and suddenly the mountain started to rumble.

The clouds cleared from the sky And the Wolf came into full view. "Children, You, came, To me" The wolf barked. "Yes mama We Responded to your call. Now please tell us what is this thing you have to tell us" Sunblaze replied.

The mountain thundered again when there mother spoke. "Darkforest will, Be Wolfclan in 1 moon, Stop, Them, Before, Earth, Shalt, Die. Destruction, Fight, for life, And Disease, Shalt, Fallow".

The mountain thunder and the lights shined down From Starclan And The Wolf vanished in a puff of Smoke.

Epilogue.

Flmaestar padded into his den, Exhausted from the trip. The climb back down was worse the the climb up. He lay down on his soft mossy bed where Swiftblaze was laying fast asleep. 'One moon, One moon till the end of the world, Starclan be with us all' he thought as He drifted off to sleep.

(Hay guys, Sorry this ended so quickly. i couldn't wait any longer to make the next book. And because of lack of ideas i had to end it here. The book 3 will be made shortly. You won't believe the crazy stuff that will be in number 3. i know this one was a little boring. but thirds a charm am i right. Flamestripe of Wolfclan out).


End file.
